


Death Follows

by CrzA



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Feelings, Introspection, M/M, Short One Shot, Young Thanatos, Young Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: Golden eyes watch from a distance as glowing feet leave behind a trail of scorched footprints on cold stone, a lingering memory of the presence of a force of nature itself.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	Death Follows

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a tiny thanzag bcs I was reading a book and the passage "Death follows" came up and the image of Thanatos watching Zagreus from afar wouldn't leave me alone.

Golden eyes watch from a distance as glowing feet leave behind a trail of scorched footprints on cold stone, a lingering memory of the presence of a force of nature itself. Zagreus, after all, had crashed into Thanatos’ existence unannounced, not necessarily unwanted, but nonetheless uninvited. He was tiny then, so tiny. With tiny hands and tiny, burning feet. Thanatos had wanted to touch them, a curiosity (appropriately) burning with a need to know if they were as warm as he imagined they would be.

Would they burn his skin? Death is regarded as cold, whether or not it be kind, and Thanatos is surely no exception. Would that mean Zagreus’ warmth is all the more overwhelming to someone such as him? Would he feel pain, were he to touch him? Of course, he never quite gave in to that urge to find answers to these multiplying questions, for the wary nature with which he approached most things won out in the end. Until Zagreus grew enough that it seemed odder still than it was to indulge his unwarranted interest back when he was but a babbling babe.

Now, Zagreus is still tiny to be sure, but Thanatos no longer has a leg to stand on when saying so, seeing as each day that passes, he grows closer to his own height, never quite reaching, but getting dangerously close. Especially in those times when he just seems to appear out of nowhere, startling Thanatos out of his skin and leaving him to recover in whatever dark corner he transported to in his fright, breaths ragged and a strange fluttering sensation throbbing in his chest. One would think he would be the one to drag such reactions out of the other, what with his ability to jump between planes at will, travelling impossible distances in the literal blink of an eye. As it stands, Zagreus either possesses one such ability himself yet leaves everyone in the dark about it—not entirely unlikely, given his penchant for mischief, though Thanatos remains unconvinced of this theory’s veracity—, or he is privy to a weakness of Thanatos’ that he himself is completely ignorant to.

Regardless, the fact remains that Zagreus is ever changing, and therefore ever surprising, catching Thanatos off-guard and continuing to vex him without him even knowing why.

Thanatos, then, cannot help but to watch, for in his own stillness, growing, yes, but nevertheless remaining essentially the same, he finds himself drawn to this boy who simply dropped in one day or night, filling the oft gloomy House with bellowing cries that shook him to the core. He remembers the tears rolling down his plump cheeks as Mother Nyx held him to her chest, rubbing her face against the tuft of black hair that somehow was so different from the darkness of her own, soothing him. He remembers her catching him staring from behind a wall, even then, and smiling as she told him this little one would need protection.

 _“Zagreus is fragile.”_ She had told him. _“He is not strong, like you and Hypnos, my child. You will take good care of him, yes? Watch over him.”_

Thanatos had nodded back then, always obedient to his mother’s orders, no matter how softly they may have been uttered. However, truth be told, he hadn’t really known what that meant. And as time undoubtedly went on, despite its strange perception in the Underworld, Thanatos came to learn that Zagreus was not, in fact, fragile in the slightest. But he still watched over him. Perhaps he could pass it off as a sense of duty, if anyone asked, but no one ever did. No one but himself. And this answer had started to sound like a lie to his own ears long ago already.

The thing is, even acknowledging that, Thanatos has yet to figure out what the truth of it actually is.

Zagreus makes nothing of it, at least. Though, that might be because he is not particularly aware of it. Thanatos follows him quietly, from far enough away that he might as well not be there at all, just another shadow unnoticed. It’s better that way, Thanatos thinks; he hardly knows what to do with himself when Zagreus is around anyway. No one ever said Death had to be social—quite the contrary, actually. Mortals tend to say Death is lonely as well. Most adjectives associated with Death aren’t seen in an incredibly positive light, as far as Thanatos understands, but that is a burden he shoulders as honourably as he can manage.

What would they say of Zagreus? Would they fear him too? Mortals fear all other gods, one way or another, even the most loved ones. Their wrath is not to be trifled with, after all, and their pride is easily wounded (whether they admit it or not). But Zagreus is not quite like all other gods, taking most things in stride, smiling through even the toughest times and standing up to Lord Hades himself whenever he feels it necessary, which much to Thanatos’ distress is far too frequently. Not only does Lord Hades become even more volatile than usual, but Zagreus also almost seems to dim at times such as these.

In those moments, Thanatos is without a doubt filled with fear, though not of an all-powerful god, but for a boy who curls up with knees to his chest and face hidden between them, laurel wreath falling askew on his dark hair. It is then that his mother’s words from so long ago seem the truest, that Zagreus does look like he might break if touched the wrong away. It’s rather strange that those are the times he wants to touch him the most as well. Thanatos reaches for him, he shifts closer, but every time, he stills his hand and wrings the fabric of his tunic, unsure what else to do but keep watching from afar, as he does.

Zagreus always picks himself back up anyway, no matter how long he lingers in those corners of his room, the light that usually comes from him almost swallowed by the darkness of the shadows that tower over him. He dusts himself off and throws himself headfirst back into life, certain that the day or night that follows will be better. Thanatos doesn’t really understand his drive, his cheerful attitude, but time and time again he finds himself wishing he did.

Could that be why he keeps watching, keeps following? A desperate attempt to understand something so unlike everything that is in his nature, the undeniably lively existence that challenges all that he is, all that he has been and ever will be.

They are so different, Zagreus and him; Zagreus and everyone in the Underworld, really. He is almost the antithesis of every Chthonic god while being one himself, almost as if he doesn’t belong. That may have been the reason Mother Nyx had called him fragile back then, a new-born babe so far removed from everything that surrounded him, a bright life engulfed in the darkness of the realm of the dead.

But his feet burned then, and they burn now. He is his father’s son, even if there are so many things unlike him within Zagreus as well.

Thanatos hugs a column as he watches those feet slap against the stone of the Great Hall, leaping towards the large three-headed hound sitting beside Lord Hades’ throne. His laughter fills room with ease, despite his size in comparison, and Thanatos takes that as proof of his power, somehow contained in such a tiny body. One of Cerberus’ heads licks Zagreus from head to toe and he laughs even louder, drowning his father’s displeased grunts despite the imposing nature of his deep voice.

For a moment, Thanatos worries it might escalate, as it tends to do, that Zagreus might puff up his reddening cheeks, narrow his mismatched eyes in a fierce glower, and that Lord Hades might shout in return, large fist hitting the top of his desk so hard it makes the entire House shake. He feels the urge to close his eyes and brace himself, but forces his gaze to remain on Zagreus, ignore the unamused side glance from his father and instead focus on the casual click of his tongue as he shakes the hound’s slobber off his clothes. Before anything has the chance to get out of hand, Zagreus waves at Lord Hades dismissively and turns on his heel to shuffle towards the West Hall. Towards where Thanatos is hiding, watching.

A hint of panic rises up to his throat, cold and unpleasant, and he cowers further behind the column, turning his back to the approaching steps and stiffening, unsure whether to pretend he hadn’t been lurking or simply disappear without a trace. In his indecision, Thanatos hardly notices when Zagreus slows to a stop beside him, jolting at the poke of a finger to his covered shoulder.

His hand flies to where Zagreus had touched, rubbing the fabric and wondering if it is just in his head or if the strap of fabric actually feels slightly warmer there.

“Are you done?” Zagreus asks, not really demanding an answer but his tone betraying impatience. Thanatos swallows thickly, jerkily turning to face him yet keeping his head low, long hair slowly sliding over his eyes.

“What?”

“Are you done? You know, watching?”

Thanatos blinks stupidly before shifting his gaze around the hallway, fixing it on the river Styx as he grabs at a lock of his hair with both hands. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re always just watching. Isn’t that tedious…?”

He opens his mouth but no words come. Thanatos had not expected to be caught, much less to learn that he hadn’t been as unseen as he thought he was. What was he supposed to do now? He was just meant to watch over him, right? He should just go, like he always does. Run away and be cold and alone, like Death should be, watching from afar, only following, never reaching.

And then, Zagreus takes one of his hands without warning, tears it away from his hair and laces their fingers together, dragging him back to the Great Hall, past the Lounge, through his room. Thanatos could have probably tugged his hand away easily, transported as far from Zagreus as he could think to, but all he can do is stare wide-eyed at their clasped hands, feeling the breath knock right out of his lungs as sparks flicker all the way up his arm from there.

His hand is warm, so impossibly warm against the coolness of his own skin. And the floor where he steps radiates the heat his footsteps left behind, travelling up the soles of Thanatos’ feet whenever he happens to match his footprints. But neither hurts. The warmth seeps into him, it lingers, then it spreads through him, gathering at his chest and leaving him even more breathless than he already is.

It’s nothing like he ever imagined, yet everything he thought it could be. He doesn’t know what to do with himself, he doesn’t know what else to do but follow. So, Death follows Life blindly, inevitably. And though it wasn’t the first time he did, it was the first time from so close. It felt strange. But not in a bad way.

“Don’t just watch all the time, Than.” Zagreus pouts as he reaches the courtyard, twisting around to look into his eyes, his own gaze unwavering. “It’s no fun to be all alone, is it? If you’re going to be there anyway, then be here with me.”

Golden eyes stare back into red and green, lips parting with a desire to say something, but Thanatos is still at a loss for words, chest aching for no discernible reason. He doesn’t know what to make of this, any of it. But for once, he doesn’t flee, he doesn’t stay away, keeping a safe distance.

Zagreus smiles at him.

Thanatos follows.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96!](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96)


End file.
